


Clashing Swords

by Spiritual_AK



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aincrad (Sword Art Online), F/M, Gen, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online Integral Factor (Video game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_AK/pseuds/Spiritual_AK
Summary: In the world of Sword Art Online, a new warrior has been thrown into the mix. We all know how the original story went, but, how is this one going to play out. Will our newcomer survive, or perish within the death game known as Sword Art Online?
Relationships: Diavel (Sword Art Online)/Kiyoko (Sword Art Online), Diavel (Sword Art Online)/Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stitch95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/gifts).



> This story correlates to that of Stitch95's story- Sword Art Online-Fight to the End. If some of her characters appear within my story, then I have permission from her to do so.
> 
> *Warning*   
> STRONG LANGUAGE MAY OCCUR

Standing over top of her bed, clutching a dark grey helmet with the word “NERVEGEAR” written across the forehead, is a young 16 year old girl who usually goes by the name of Yurisa Nagashima. She was lost in thought as she continued to stare at the helmet, the small bedside alarm clock chirping away on top of the bedside table as time hit 5pm in the afternoon. 

Yurisa was never one to play VRMMORPG’s so this was going to be the first time that she had ever really played one of them, well, except for that one time that she played the role playing game called Kingdom Clash, but that was years ago, back when the girl was around the age of 7-8 years. It took a couple of minutes, but Yurisa finally came out of her head, blonde strands flying side to side as she shook her head so she could loosen up the tight grasp of her thoughts. 

“Snap out of it Yurisa. You will find him but let's see what this game has in store.” The blonde female says as she raises up her hands, still gripping onto the NERVEGEAR helmet, and then places it on top of her head. 

Yurisa sighs and was about to go lay down on top of her bed so she could try out the new Sword Art Online Roleplay video game but just as she laid down, with the helmet fukky situated over top of her hair, and was about to open her mouth to speak the words that would send her mind straight into the game, a deep male voice rang out through the halls of her home, yelling out for her.

“Yurisa Nagashima! Get your ass down here right now! Stop messing around with your dub electronics and go help your mother set the table for dinner!” the man exclaims, causing the blonde haired teen to groan in annoyance and pull the NERVEGEAR off her head, then set it down onto her bed. She stood up from her bed, and walked out of the mahogany wood door frame that was the entrance to her bedroom and started to walk down the stairway that leads into the main dining area.

“Finally you got your ass down here. You really need to stop spending so much time up in that room of yours. Go outside sometime, not spend every second of every hour in there playing those stupid videogames.” Torted out Yurisa’s father, a 47 year old male with greying brunette hair by the name of Enji Nagashima. The man was usually brutally honest towards people around him, and it didn’t even matter if you were his own family or not, he will still speak whatever is on his mind and he doesn’t give a fuck on if you are having hurt feelings over his words or not. 

“Oh be nice Enji dear, she is just a young teenager who is just broadening her horizons. Let her have fun with something that makes her happy.” Responds Yurisa’s soft spoken blonde haired mother, Kaida Nagashima. Kaida is usually the only one that can talk Enji down from going off into a fit of rage but there are times that even she,being the calm woman that she is, can not do so. 

“When I was her age, us men were out getting ready to go into the army while the women were learning how to cook, clean, and take care of children. You need to learn these things Yurisa, not play those stupid virtual reality games, if you want to get a man to be with for the rest of your life.” Enji says while at the same time taking a drink from his glass of water. 

“ENJI! Stop being so old fashioned. It's not the feudal era anymore.” Kaida says sternly, chastising her husband for his rude words.

Yurisa, while wanting to speak up, sits in her seat listening to what her father is saying, those words angering her more and more with every syllable that flows out of her father's mouth. She tried with all her might to keep herself from going ballistic at her father but it was getting really hard to do so. The man seemed to either not hear his wife or was not listening to her as he continued to go on and on about how “Men are the providers of the family and should get jobs while women should only focus their efforts into homemaking/taking care of children”. 

Soon enough, Yurisa had finally had it. In a fit of anger, the blond haired female burst up from her chair, hands balled into fists and pounds the table nearly causing a crack to form within the mahogany wood. She turned her head towards her father with fury bursting in her eyeballs as she glared at the older male that is right in front of her. 

“Seriously Father! If you would even take the time and listen to me, YOU WOULD ACTUALLY KNOW THAT I AM FUCKING TRYING TO FIND MY BROTHER! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT YOU GAVE UP LOOKING FOR ONLY TWO MONTHS AFTER HIS DISAPPEARANCE!!!” Yurisa screamed at her father, anger searing through her very bones at the thought of her own family forgetting that she even had a brother in the first place. 

“YURISA NAGASHIMA! APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW! We all are grieving the loss of your brother, but you do not need to take out your anger on your father.” Kaida exclaims, her calm and soothing nature cracking little by little for a bit as she tries to discipline her daughter.

“Oh you think you are grieving!? You quit the search to find him exactly two months after he went missing! I won't be apologizing to that man until he learns that not everyone cares for what was going on when he was a kid, or until he figures out that He is still out there and I wont stop searching, even if that means going into virtual worlds to do so.” Yurisa says strongly, her crystal blue irises glaring with fury towards both of her parents. She put emphasis on the word “he” because it still hurt to even say the name of her brother, but once she was ready, then the blonde haired female would finally be able to say her brother’s name.

"Go to your room young lady." Enji says, stone cold facial features adorning his face, not giving off any emotions towards how his daughter talked to him not even 5 minutes ago.  
"Fine, but don't expect an apology from me. Do not talk to me ever again." Yurisa states as she leaves the room, rushing up the stairs towards her room before slamming the door loudly, making it reverberate throughout the house. She walked over to her bed and sat down, head falling downwards into her hands as she groaned over the mess that she has gotten herself into. After sitting like that for a couple of minutes, Yurisa fell backwards to the point that she was laying down flat on her back, arms spread wide with long blonde strands falling into her face as the plush blankets and multitude of pillows curled around her body and held it up. 

"Why do they not seem to care that he might be out there! I just want to find him so much." Yurisa says to herself with a hard sigh before turning her head in the direction of her NERVEGEAR helmet. She thought for a couple of moments then reached over and grabbed it. 

The blonde set the helmet on top of her head then positioned her body so she was laying fully flat on her bed right before closing her eyes, speaking two simple words that would, against her knowledge, seal her fate within the unfamiliar virtual world for the next two years.

"LINK START!!!" she exclaimed, loud enough that her parents heard her words all the way downstairs in the dining room.  
"Don't worry Eugeo, I'll go to the ends of the Earth to find you." Was the last thing flowing through her thoughts before her entire world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A grey screen appeared within the vision of Yurisa Nagashima, the black words “Welcome to Sword Art Online” flashing upon the screen before soon disappearing and multitudes of blues, greens, purples, yellows, and all sorts of other colors came flying towards her. So many blue circles appeared in front of her face but it was quick before the words OK appeared within the circles and they moved over to the side of the screen. 

Forest green eyes opened wide, looking around the outdoor plaza that she was standing in the middle of, right on the platform of the teleport gate which, when unlocked by defeating the boss of floor 1, would allow her to teleport between the different floors which have been unlocked. Yurisa, or otherwise known as Kiyoko while within the virtual reality world, started to move around the plaza, getting ready to go out grinding up some levels but remembered that she was going to meet up with her real life best friend Kaori Fujioka, who goes by the name of Reiri while in the new game.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if Kaori has logged in yet? I haven't seen any sign of her yet though." Kiyoko says while looking around for her friend. 

Moving her body in one direction, the ice blue haired girl did not expect to forcefully collide with another human being. The person she ran into was a taller male with shoulder length reddish-pink hair wearing a deep red bandana with two lines of gold color, one thicker than the other. He was wearing a wrist length white sleeved shirt underneath a brown chest plate with straps holding it up. 

“Whoops! Sorry there! Ya alright?” the man states, rubbing his head with a sheepish grin on his face as he turned towards the silver chestplate wearing female. 

“No, sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.” Kiyoko says, rubbing her black fingerless gloved hand over her right arm while looking up at the older man, not knowing what to fully think about him.

“Nah don't sweat it. Didn't even hurt anyway!” He says with a laugh, his voice ringing out into the air before looking back down towards Kiyoko and a worried look started to form on his face. “But hey now, what's got your head all in the clouds anyway?” He asks the blond haired girl. 

“Oh, I'm looking for a friend of mine. We were supposed to meet up in this area but I don't know if she changed her avatar for this game or not.” Kiyoko responds. She continues to look around the main plaza trying to find Reiri, worried that she might not have been able to actually get the game and didnt let her know beforehand. Just as she was about to get lost in thought, the reddish-pink haired male spoke up once again so she put her attention on him. 

“Got split from your friend huh? In that case, let me help ya out!” The man says with a smile, raising his right hand up towards his chest and gives a thumbs up, which pointed at his face as he continued speaking.

“The name’s Klein! Nice to meetcha!” The reddish-pink haired man continues, finishing up his introduction to the girl wearing gold cloth and silver metal.

The blue haired female lets out a soft giggle sound before reaching out her left hand towards the man who has now become a new friend while she visits this strange brand new world. “Nice to meet you as well Klein. I’m Kiyoko.” She responds.

“Now then let's see, you got your pal registered to your friend list?” Klein asks, setting his hand back to his side after returning Kiyoko’s handshake. 

“No huh?”

Shaking her head, Kiyoko’s blue hair swaying side to side. Opening her green eyes, having closed them right when she started to shake her head, Kiyoko started to respond. “Yeah no, neither of us got the chance to add each other before we decided to join the game.”

“Hmm.” Klein hums out, tapping his chin with a pointer finger. “In that case, you might want to head over to the Teleport Gate.” 

Klein ponts over at said gate, the big monument-like structure made out of a possible marble-like material, strange writing etched into the front of the platform. A floating device was settled next to it, each panel closed tightly but a light blue glow was able to shine softly through the cracks.

“Most people tend to gather around there.” He continues to say.

Tilting her head to the side, Kiyoko asks a question. “You sure?”

Giving out a big, full belly laugh, Klein gives out a huge smile as well as his answer to the younger player’s question. “You never know! Your friend might be waiting for you over there.”

Returning Klein’s smile with one of her very own, Kiyoko responds,” Thanks Klein, you have been a big help at this very moment.”

Klein gives a big nod and raises up his fist while giving the younger a big thumbs up. "No problem! I'm waiting for a few buddies myself, you know. Bet you can't wait to meet up with ‘em and share this experience right? Me too, my friend…” He says, trailing off his sentence. 

Kiyoko watched Klein as he grew quiet, her head tilted slightly to the side, the reddish-pink haired male getting lost in thought for a moment. The blue haired girl wanted to say something to shake him out of his stupor but she didn't know what to say. Just as she figured it out though, Klein shook his reddish-pink haired head, knocking himself out of his thoughts, and continued to speak.

“Anyway, everyone else is all busy irl though, so here I am before them all alone. It'll be awhile before they gather up at the teleport gate, so I figured I'll grind a level or two and show them what a real leader is like.” He says proudly.

Giving out a big smile and a loud giggle, Kiyoko sat her hand on her right hip and adjusted slightly so the pins and needles sensation would go away. Her left foot had started to get a numb tingling feeling from putting all of her weight onto it for a long time. 

“That's pretty cool! I should go out grinding myself but first I need to find Reiri.” Kiyoko says while fumbling with the system generated sword on her left him. Beautiful silver blade titled “Eventide”, which has a white leather covered handle, silver pommel at the end, and a deep orange hand guard outlined with lighter orange and black colors.

Klein nods and then starts to turn away from the blue haired female player. “Anyway, hope you find your friend soon Kiyoko!” He says before fully turning away and running towards Origin Plains, which was just outside the Gate Plaza. 

As Klein left, Kiyoko started heading towards the teleport gate and as she did so, her eyes locked with a purple haired female, who looks to be around her age, with her long hair pulled up into a set of pigtails. She was wearing a purple shirt/skirt with black armor covering her chest, shoulders, knees, and shins. This girl looked to know her way around the area, a whole lot more than Kiyoko knew.

Giving off a big smile, the 15 year old decided to introduce herself, that way she at least knew another person within this game. She is friends with Klein, but he was at least 10 years older than her and she wanted to have friends her age. “Hey there! I’m Kiyoko, what's your name?”

“Roz-? My name is Rozari. It's a pleasure to meet you Kiyoko.” She says, bending in half doing a traditional Japanese introductory bow.

Giving out a soft giggle, the ice blue haired girl waved her left hand side to side as a ‘who cares’ motion. “No need for the formalities Rozari. We are players in a roleplay game, not citizens who are living in the Feudal Era.”

A small blush appeared on Rozari’s face as embarrassment filled her entire body. Though that did not stop her from staring Kiyoko straight in the face and ask her a very surprising question. “I’m curious, are you a beta tester?”

Shocking the ice blue haired female player, her forest green eyes opening wide, almost bulging out of the sockets. She didn't know what to say, but after a couple of minutes of replicating a small fish, she decided to lie her way in the answer, as a way to have the other player think she knows stuff. She also didn't trust Rozari all that much to fully tell her the truth.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I am a beta tester. " She says, lying through the skin of her teeth. Suddenly, a thought came to Kiyoko, and she asks the purple haired girl a question to see if she could help find Reiri. 

"Say, I'm looking for a friend so I was just wondering ur you have seen a girl around my age with the gamer tag Reiri?" Kiyoko asks, tilting her head slightly with a curious look. 

Shaking her head, Rozari had no idea who Reiri was or where she was. "No, sorry. I don't know who that is or where to find her."

"Oh sorry, Reiri is my best friend in the real world. We were going to play this game together but I was a bit late coming onto the server." Kiyoko says in response. "Guess I have to continue my search."

Rozari gave a shrug of her shoulders as she responded. "Guess so, good luck finding your friend soon Kiyoko."

"Thanks Rozari, same for the help! Let's meet up later sometime!" Kiyoko says with a wave and as she was about to turn around to continue her walk towards the teleport gate, the light blue haired girl was stopped by the other player's voice. 

"Hey I'm heading out to the Origin Plains right now with a friend named Kirito, do you wish to join?" Rozari asks. 

"Maybe later let me find my friend first then we will see." Kiyoko answers. "It was nice to meet you Rozari, see you later!"

"You too." Rozari says. 

Kiyoko smiles at the other female player before jogging off again, making her way finally to the teleport gate.


End file.
